1. Field
The technology of the present application relates generally to speech-to-text conversion for dictation systems, and more specifically, to methods and systems to simplify copying and pasting transcriptions generated from a dictation based speech-to-text system.
2. Background
Many companies provide customers the ability to contact the company using a call center to field customer calls, correct customer problems, or direct the customer to the appropriate resource to solve the problems that initiated the call. Conventionally, a call center operates by a call being directed from a customer to an available agent or representative. Along with the telephone call, the agent or representative typically has a customer relation management screen that the company has authorized or specifically designed to facilitate assisting the customer.
Referring now to FIG. 1, a conceptual representation of the systems within a call center 100 is shown. The call center 100 includes both voice technologies, which lie on the signaling and audio path and terminate at the agent's phone (or headset) and IP-based technologies that support the CRM (also known as customer relationship management) application, whose graphical user interface (GUI) runs on the agent's processor, such as, for example, a personal computer or the like. To support this, the call center 100 includes ACD (also known as automatic call distribution) 102 having an audio connection 104 to an agent phone 106. ACD 102 also has an audio connection 108 to IVR (also known as interactive voice response) 110. Audio connection 104 and 108 may be overlapping, completely separate, or a combination thereof. IVR 110 has a data connection 112 to CTI (also known as computer telephony interface) 114. CTI 114 typically provides call control 116 to ACD 102 and data and application control 118 to an agent's computer 120. Thus, when a customer uses a telephone 122 or the like to call the call center over a conventional network 124, such as, the PSTN (also known as public switched telephone network) shown, the audio, data, and applications necessary for the agent to assist the caller are provided.
While FIG. 1 identifies a customer calling over a conventional PSTN as shown, calls from customers may originate from a computer or cable based VoIP (also known as voice over internet protocol) network instead. The network 124 may be a conventional PSTN network as shown, such as, for example, when the customer is using a conventional land line or cellular telephone. Alternatively, network 124 may be a computing network, such as, for example, a LAN, a WAN, a WLAN, a WWAN, a WiFi, the internet, an Ethernet, or other private area network. When network 124 is a computing network, the call from the customer may originate from a VoIP enabled device, such as, for example, a computer telephone. Notice, VoIP telephones may be transferred to conventional PSTN networks using conventional technology. Moreover, conventional land lines, for example, may be connected to a computer network using a soft phone or media gateway.
Once the call between the customer service representative is established and the CRM application is running on the representative's user interface, the customer service representative would solicit input from the customer. Such input may consist of information such as customer name, address, nature of the problem, and the like. Traditionally, the representative inputs this information by typing the information into the respective fields for input. At the end of the call, often the customer service representative would fill out a field in the CRM application generically known as notes or end of call notes. This field would typically be typed by the representative to acknowledge information such as, for example, the disposition of the customer complaint or the like.
While CRM application and information generation is a useful tool, many customer service representatives are not efficient typists. Moreover, even for efficient typists, it has been recognized that most people speak significantly faster than they type. Thus, recently there has been a movement to use dictation, such as, for example, Dragon Naturally Speaking available from Nuance Communication, Inc., to dictate instead of type information into the various fields.
Using dictation as a tool to add information to fields in a CRM application, however, to date have been cumbersome and unwieldy. Thus, against this background, it would be desirous to provide a simplified method and system for copying and pasting transcription from a dictation based speech-to-text system.